vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabin Rene Figaro
Think a "bear" like me could help you out in your quest? Sabin Rene Figaro is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI and a wrestler in VGCW. After leaving to train on Mt. Kolts for over a year, Sabin returned to the VGCW at End Game 8. He is a former Co-Op Champion, having won the title as a member of The Returners along with Locke Cole before their initial release. He was in a second, very short lived, with Johnny Cage know as Shadow Blitz. Sabin is also a former VGCW Champion, he won the title at End Game X and would defend it twice. He and Knuckles the Echidna form the tag team Final Fantasy 3 & Knuckles. In Final Fantasy VI Sabin Rene Figaro is the twin brother of Edgar Roni Figaro from Final Fantasy VI, and joins As opposed to his lecherous, chainsaw-wielding, womanizing brother, Sabin is a bare-fisted, muscular martial artist known for his penchant for performing feats of strength, such as suplexing a train, suplexing himself , and holding up a collapsing house so a party member can save a trapped child. Sabin can perform a variety of special moves called "Blitz" when inputted correctly. VGCW Did You Know?: Professional wrestler Chris Sabin adopted his ring name from Sabin's character. However, in his relatively short career, he has not suplexed as many trains as his namesake. Yet. In VGCW 'Season 2-3: Ring of Balance' Sabin made a real splash in his debut match against Arino. Though the Chief fought hard, Sabin eventually won in the end. Despite a good showing that night, his FFVI partner Locke Cole eliminated him in the Royal Rumble of January 16th and later was the last guy eliminated in a 6-man Battle Royal. On the January 17th show, he teamed with Locke Cole to face GameCenter FU in a flaming tables Tornado Tag match. The match was stopped and ruled a no contest due to the fire alarm going off. In the rematch on the January 22nd show, Sabin finally slammed Arino through a table after over two minutes of each countering the other's attempts to do so. This gave Sabin & Locke, known as The Returners, the #1 Contendership to the Co-Op Championship. The Returners would go on to win the Co-Op Championship from Raw Power on the January 28th episode of VGCW to become the first Final Fantasy characters to claim gold in the federation. Too bad for them that on the February 18th edition, they would also become the first team to drop the gold against Gerudo Skies on their first defense in spite of Sabin's storm of suplexes. In his February 22nd match against the returning heavyweight Bowser, despite a total of 21 suplexes against his foe, Sabin suffered numerous targeted head injuries and lost the match. Sabin and his partner were last sighted in the closing promo of March 7th, where they discussed a wooden toy approaching them earlier in the show. Signs pointed to both members of The Returners were gone, but on May 15th, Sabin's theme played in the ring. Turns out it was a ruse by Kefka. 'Season 5: One Night Only' On August 23rd. Sabin made surprise entrance in a Royal Rumble as the 34th entrant. As crowd went wild, he managed to rack up five eliminations, even hurling Sagat out of the ring with a suplex. Sabin was finally eliminated last by Adam Jensen. It turned out that it was his last appearance before leaving the company, seemingly for good. 'Season 8: The Ruler's Back' Leading up to End Game 8, Gary Oak and his client, Illidan Stormrage, looked to the current roster for a challenge from the locker room. To the surprise of everybody, Sabin returned and took on Gary Oak's challenge and setting himself up for End Game 8. At End Game 8, with Gary Oak banned from ringside, Sabin dismantled Illidan with startling finesse, demonstrating the usage of his varied Blitz techniques, from the fast-flying Pummel to the devastating Bum Rush. 'Season 9: Catastrophe' Since returning to VGCW, Sabin struck up an odd friendship with both Sonic the Hedgehog & Knuckles the Echidna. The trio could often be seen talking backstage. During these conversations Sabin and Knuckles would often discuss who was stronger between the two of them. This led to a friendly Last Man Standing match, ending the the Echidna knocking Sabin out with a straight punch to the jaw. A fight against Little Mac ended similarly: with a punch to the jaw. At End Game 9, Sabin was entered by Dante into a six man King of the New School match. Despite being the oldest wrestler out of all the participants, Sabin counted on winning the match. However, he failed to calculate the odds of making it to the match, as he was tasered and knocked out cold before the match backstage by a mysterious assailant. The gentlemanly attacker would take Sabin's spot in the match and claim victory. 'Season X: Living Miracle' Sabin later confronted Professor Layton, only to face most difficult of challenges; a puzzle. After pondering the puzzle throughout the show, Sabin decided to completely ignore the puzzle. On March 17th, he was booked against EDBW Graduate Miles Edgeworth on his anticipated main roster debut, and in a close contest, Sabin eventually overwhelmed Edgeworth. Later that evening he confronted Layton again after his match with Flint, telling him to forget the puzzles. Sabin was rewarded with another tasing for his efforts. As ongoing plot, Sabin received a minor injury from tripping and falling down the flight of stairs with faulty railing. Miles Edgeworth investigated this accident and interrogated Sabin with no success, only revealing that Sabin only twisted his ankles. Sabin thought Layton was responsible for the stairs accident and confronted him, but found out he wasn't responsible. However, by Layton's logic, Sabin failed to solve a puzzle. As a result, Layton gassed him and knocked him unconscious. After recovering, thinking he had enough, Sabin challenged him to an Extreme Rules Match at the upcoming Challenge Tower PPV. In a promo, Sabin gave Layton his own puzzle: "If he has 10 bruises, 4 broken bones, and a busted open head, how much does his chances of winning decrease?" His answer was 0, because Layton never had a chance. Sabin matched his words with actions, tearing Layton apart with chairs, kendo sticks, and stairs. Sabin got his revenge in one of most brutal spots, where he used is Pummel and Train Suplex combination onto the steel steps. His feud with Layton settled, Sabin took a lateral move and formed a new tag team with Johnny Cage. While Shadow Blitz was unsuccessful in their first match, the pair showed a lot of promise and their tag entrance (where Johnny gave all the hype over to Sabin) ended up being strangely prophetic. Two weeks later Sabin faced off against Vegeta,who had come off a strong victory over Groose at Challenge Tower. Sabin quickly took the steam out of that however as after a short match Sabin landed two Train Suplexs in quick succession, gaining a win over the Prince of all Saiyans. Sabin's recent success did not go unnoticed, and Gary Oak named Sabin the #1 contender for the VGCW title along with Dan Hibiki. As a special feature, the two met in the main event that night. Dan, perhaps in a bid to show he deserved a shot at the triple crown, pummelled Sabin and picked up the win. The following week on the go home show, Sabin was paired up with Dan to fight VGCW champion Guile and newcomer Kanji Tatsumi, who had been put into the tag match to test his mettle. The four put on a great show before Guile capitalized on the damage Kanji had done and won the match for his team. Endgame X: Haters can stay on the Sideline The big night rolled around and Sabin was ready for action, even bringing out his old rap as he made his entrance. The match type had been changed to a tables match, but to Sabin it didn't matter - he was gonna win that belt for castle Figaro. The match was short but high-energy, with Sabin tactically moving tables to prevent either Dan or Guile landing a winning blow. Sure enough however, Sabin laid out Guile and swiftly capitalised on a moment of weakness from Dan, driving the fighter through a corner-mounted table. Victory claimed, Sabin was now the VGCW champion. It had been a long hard road for Sabin. Through his old partner getting fired, himself getting fired for something outside his control and a rather reluctant crowd after his return, Sabin stood tall with his newly acquired gold. The haters would just have to stay on the sideline, because the ruler was back. Season 11: I Am What I Am, And I Be Who I Be Season 11 jump-started with a new arena, a new champ, and a shiny new belt. But Sabin had no time to enjoy any of them, as his first challenger was already in line and the pressure was mounting. Kanji Tatsumi had earned the spot as #1 contender and was an unprecedented newcomer hot streak with zero losses to his name. Sabin expressed the pressure of being a newly-crowned champ against the rising superstar; lose and he's a paper champ, win and he's burying the new talent. Even so, Sabin was determined to fight. Many expected the match to be a squash; that the unbeaten Kanji would tear through a paper champ and claim the new belt for a new era. But few realized just how determined Sabin was to prove he had what it takes. The match was a dead heat, but took a turn for the worse when Kanji executed the GET BENT and forced Sabin down with a series of pins. But the ruler muscled through and brought the match to a decisive end with the Aura Bolt. Both wrestlers left the match looking dangerous, and Sabin managed to silence some haters with a real slobberknocker of a title defense. After his defense, Sabin was given permission by GM Gary Oak to find two contenders for the next title shot. After being interrupted in the ring by both Ganondorf and his tag partner Johnny Cage, he told the two to fight it out the next week. After Cage overpowered the dark lord in a surprise squash match, Sabin was once again between a rock and a hard place; win and be hated for burying a crowd favorite, lose and be just another transitional champ. The belt weighed heavily on the ruler. When the match came and Shadow Blitz stared each other down from opposite corners, many people had high expectations for a close match. And, like his previous defense, Sabin dashed those expectations. Cage fought hard but Sabin pulled no punches, even elbow-dropping his tag partner through the announcer's table. Not even a last-ditch Shadow Kick put Sabin down for the count, and Sabin quickly retaliated with a Pummel & Aura Bolt double finisher, devastating Cage and ending the match. The defense proved for certain that Sabin was no paper champ; he had earned his belt and he was here to stay. However, as quickly as one challenger falls, another one rises, and a certain lord of darkness has just risen into the spotlight... Behind the Kayfabe Unlike most future endeavored wrestlers, who get removed from the league because of being unpopular or uninteresting, Bazza has stated the reason Sabin has been MIA is because he dislikes the suplex count chat gimmick. Bazza eventually confirmed after Sabin was absent for several months that he would not be making a comeback. However, the tune changed come September 2nd, 2014, when Sabin not only made his return, but recognized the Suplex Counting in the actual show. Sabin's moveset has changed from his earlier appearance, to only include the suplex during a finisher, or during reversals. Non-Royal Rumble Record tumblr_m3n0w9RV2L1r60htjo1_500.gif TrainPlex.jpg BkrGYgp.gif|Evading being broken in FF6, Sabin requires something of an adjustment period to learn how to aim. Trainsuplex.gif|Sabin's finisher, the Triple Train Suplex Sabin Champion.png|Sabin as VGCW Champion